Prince Bartek
Prince Bartek (aka BH Daimaouji (literally Big Hamster the great demon prince)) is a Hamsternid created by God, he's good friends with Jesus treating him like his older brother. Apearences Bartek in his real form appears feminine with a hamster tail. He has the ability to take a "human" form to disguise himself. His attire consists of a Freeza-style armor based on Gohan's, from the Freeza saga. Personality Being created by God, Bartek appears to be good and nice, after meeting the saiyans he turns on the evil side, making him neutral (both good and evil). Power Bartek's power would be rated as the strongest in the universe, only being shadowed by Zeno "The King of Everything". While Bartek's strength is surely the greatest when compared to any fighter, it should be noted that while facing against Galactus, he had to rely on and gather the power from his family in order to defeat him. Keep in my mind that his defence is low, so he needs help from his family Ressurerection powers Bartek can bring back to life anyone who didn't die in a natural way. (with some exceptions like Future Pan) Time breaker Bartek is a time breaker, or multiverse creator, he has changed many stories such as: *Gohan's fate *Cyborg Tao's power *Cleaned the mystic Gohan's universe *Took North Kaioshin's uncouncous body to heal Homages to other series *Bartek is the humanoid creation of God (ala Adam), and is raised by dog family members (ala Mowgli) and he's an eternal child (ala Peter Pan) Failed comrades As Bartek is a neutral (both evil and good) person, he offered some characters to join him in taking over the universe, some characters include: *Future Gohan - Other than offering him rulling the universe, he also offered him lots of food and eternal life, however Gohan refused, but Bartek accepted Gohan's decision. Even thought he respected Gohan's decision (and was actually crying at his funeral) Gohan's clone - Future Gohan Black was still made *GT Pan - just as Pan from Super Mark's universe and Normal GT Pan was offered to join Baby, Bartek was happy to tell Gohan and Videl (both Majin) to let Pan join her, but Pan refused, Bartek then told her parents to lightly punish (but not kill) her Tranformations *Big Hamster - just with the saiyans, Bartek transform into this form by the full moon, unlike the saiyans he transforms to a 1km hamster (or can change his size, as seen in BH Game 3 when fighting his darling), just like his family he can talk in this form, and despite looking cute, he's dangerous *Super Hamsternid - just like normal, but with lightling *Super Hamsternid 2 - Just like SH but with longer hair *Super Hamsternid 3 - Just like SH2 but the pupils/erises are gone Category:BH Ouji Category:Aliens Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:New Characters Category:Characters with Tails Category:Male Characters Category:Good Category:Evil Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Characters with Eternal Life Category:Royalty Category:Uncle Category:Characters Category:Magic User Category:Tournament Fighters